Experiments
by ACanariesMelody
Summary: What happens when Nico is taken to a labatory to be experimented on? Will Pedro save his best Friend before it's too late? Rated T Because I'm paranoid.


**Experiments: Prologue**

**Ok… To start of I'd like everyone to know this is my first every fanfiction. I know it's not the best, but stay with me as we go on the magical adventure! Ok, it's not magical but you know what I mean. Yeah….**

**I Do Not Own Rio. But I own all the mistakes.**

"Come on! Come on! Don't do this to me!" Pedro screamed as he pushed his wings against the yellow canary. The rain poured against his body, washing away the blood that seeped out of the small bird.

"Breath Nico! Breath god damn it!' Thunder was heard and lightning flashed. Pedro push three more times. He placed his head on his best friend's chest. He couldn't hear anything. Not even a heartbeat…

"Do you think they saw us?" Nico panted deeply as he pressed his body up against the tree. "I don't know…" Pedro whispered as he started to peek around the side, but his companion pulled him back. "Are you crazy? Do you have any idea on what they would do if they found us?" The red cardinal didn't reply, instead he pointed, staring at something behind the canary. Confused Nico slowly turned around.

"Ahh!" Nico yelped as he was tackled to the ground by 3 blue blurs. His cap flying off.

"WE FOUND YOU!" The blue macaw chicks giggled as they started to tickle Nico, knowing he was very ticklish.

"Hahaha! S-S-Stop! Hahaha! H-H-Help!" Pedro laughed as he watched his friend. "P-P-Pedro! Hahaha!" Nico rolled around trying to get free from his attackers. "No way man! You're on your own" Lucky for Nico, Blu and Jewel arrived, along with Rafael.

"Well, what do we have here?" Rafael asked, chuckling at Nico's failed attempts to get free. "Kids… I think Uncle Nico has had enough" giggled Jewel. "Yes ma!" the kids stepped away to reveal a very exhausted canary. Pedro walked up to his frazzled friend and held out a wing.

"Want some help?" Nico took it chuckling. Pedro handed him his bottle cap back. Nico nodded his thanks.

"Looks like we lost again hu?"

"Yup! We can never at hide and seek when it comes to these guys" Pedro ruffled one of the kids heads.

"Uncle Pedro?" The said bird glanced down to a small macaw chick looking very nervous.

"What's up Diego?" The smaller bird smiled "Can we play again? Please!" Another baby bird tugged on Nico's wing.

"Please Uncle Nico!" The duo looked at each other than at Jewel. She was the one who always decided these things. She smiled but shook her head.

"Sorry, but we have to get going, it's getting late" The kids groaned sadly.

"We'll see you guys tomorrow" Blu waved as he and his family took off for home.

"I better get back too, Eva would be mad if I'm late again" Rafael winked and set off. Rolling their eyes the two friends also set off for home. Once they landed safely Pedro let out a breath.

"Those chick can be quite a hand full…" Nico nodded in agreement. They are a lot to handle, he was surprise Blue or Jewel hasn't gotten any grey feathers yet.

It wasn't long before Pedro decided to change the subject.

"Man, I'm hungry! Let's eat!" He did a 360 spin around the hollow. Nico chuckled and shook his head. "What do you mean? You're always hungry" Nico replied, leaning against the wall. He just started fiddling with his bottle cap on his head. Just waiting for what was bound to happen next.

_'Three…'_ Nico thought as Pedro checked his messy nest for any leftover fruit from the night before.

_'Two...'_ Pedro grumbled when he found nothing and moved onto the basket they used to store some food.

_'One…'_ When that proved to be empty as well, Pedro crossed his wings and huffed impatiently.

_'And…'_

"Nico! Can you go out and get a mango or something?" Nico smirked triumphantly. "Why don't you go get it?" He asked, Pedro just shrugged. It wasn't a surprise when Pedro asked that. It's a routine the two got through quite often. But instead of agreeing like he normally would, Nico decided to mess with his friend a little.

"Um….. Not now…. I'm too tied…." Nico stretched and headed to his nest, ignoring the questioning look on Pedro's face. "Really…...You're tired?" Nico sat down on his bed and casually laid down. Wings behind his head and cap over his eyes. "Ah hu…" Pedro rolled his eyes and walked up to his friend with crossed wings. Pedro didn't believe him, so he just continued to complain.

"Please, please, please, please, please, please!?" He poked Nico every time in the ribs with every please he said. Nico always gave in to Pedro when he did this, they both knew it to. The canary lifted his cap with a roll of his eyes. "Fine… If it means you'll stop poking me" Nico jumped off his bed. Pedro smirked at his yellow friend.

"Don't do anything stupid without me" Pedro snorted.

"When have I ever….." He trailed off and pause. "On second thought….Don't answer that" Rolling his eyes once again but with a smirk, Nico took off into the sky.

"Whooo hoooo!" Nico yelled in glee. He loved to fly, the feeling of the wind in his face, the sense of freedom that came with it. He loved it all!

After a few tricks and flips Nico came to the enormous mango tree. He had to hurry the sky was already a vibrant orange as the sun set over Rio. Landing to the closest fruit, Nico pecked at it. He shook his head. _Too ripe_… Nico flew up to the next one, also pecking it. _This one's rotten_. Nico repeated this motion a couple more times, humming as he worked.

"And I'm feeling so much more….. Than ever before….." He came to another mango, hoping this was the one. Nico pecked it like many before it. _'It seems ripe enough… But now comes the fun part'_ He thought as he attacked the vine keeping it connected to the tree. He ripped, tugged, bit and pushed until it finally let go of the prized fruit. It fell to the forest with a loud thump. Sighing deeply, Nico nosed dived after it. He was so focused on getting to the fallen food, he didn't relies how dark and quiet it had become, not until it was too late.

Suddenly, Nico was thrown into nothingness, knocking off his bottle cap in the process. It rolled into the bushes somewhere. "What the!" Scared and confused, Nico started to thrash around in the sack that held him prisoner. All his captors did was laugh at his failed attempts.

"This one still has a lot of energy boss!" Came a husky voice, it sounded like it was right next to Nico. "Perfect. Get it in the car, we don't want him escaping" It was a different voice this time, but the tone was enough to make Nico stop immediately as the reality of what was happening smacked him in the face. Nico slid to the bottom of the sack; he was on the verge of a panic attack. The dark didn't help either.

"Yes boss" The bag lunched forward, throwing the canary into a small cage in the back of a truck. But before Nico could make a brake for it, the cage door shut. Nico flew head first into the cage door, glancing around for a way out as he did, but there was none. Frustrated and scared beyond his limit, Nico shook the cages bars. _'At least it wasn't somebody else…'_ he thought as a smug looking human closed off his only to freedom.

**OMG! Who has Nico! Where is he being taken! Why am I asking these questions! I guess we will never know XD. **

**Melody.**


End file.
